


Recovery

by Brennah_K



Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, implied sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Mature but not graphic (see warnings) White Collar  fanvid AU from season 4 episodes 1 & 2.  </p><p>While Neal is on Cape Verde as a fugitive, Peter works out a deal for him to return to New York - by taking down Robert McLeish.</p><p>Matters don't go as planned, however, as they find out that the 'women' the FBI have been looking for over so many years, are not women at all but boats. In fact, McLeish has decidedly different tastes in bedfellows... tastes which find Neal kidnapped,  imprisoned, drugged, tortured, and being 'trained' to be the obedient partner McLeish built iron cages and a dungeon into his mansion to hold.  </p><p>Pete comes to the rescue, but it will take more than a single rescue to see Neal safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

Created using: 

  1. http://studio.stupeflix.com/
  2. http://keepvid.com/
  3. http://www.convertfiles.com/
  4. http://online-video-cutter.com/



Video Clips from:

  1. Chuck
  2. White Collar
  3. The Traveler
  4. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning



Music Clips from:

  1. Linkin Park: _Castle of Glass_



**Disclaimer** I own barely anything, and certainly not any of the characters, worlds, and revenues well-earned by the extraordinary creators, actors, musicians, technical artists, etc. of the aforementioned clip sources. In fact, my sole ownership extends only to the imaginative use of the metaphorical glue sticks used to connect these clips, the marginally good taste to recognize "Pretty" when I see (and hear) it, and the arguably warped mind to associate "Pretty" with the situations I have. Further, I have not and do not anticipate any revenue returned in any form on my investment of time and obsession. But if, for a moment, you found it pleasing, I'll count myself content. Thank you for watching. 


End file.
